True Hearts
by Maechen444
Summary: This is my epic FFX Fanfic. OC Logan Skipbeat stumbles on to another world, where he may be the only one who can save it from beautiful disaster. Includes a few OCs. Slightly alternate universe, but not completely. KAWAII. R&R PLOX.
1. Chapter 1

The mid-day sun shone down on Logan Skipbeat, warming the somewhat awkward expression on his face. The typically cold winters in Arterea had few sunny days among them, but it seemed today was one of them. Logan had snapped into action when he first woke up that morning and opened his blinds. Winter walks were his favorite, but his umbrella had broken, so the normal rainy mornings that Winter in his area offered were made unbearable to walk in. Now he could finally pursue his season-long heart-dream of finding a new umbrella. Without taking any of the necessary procedures out of his typical morning routine, Logan was able to lock the door behind him in his work uniform (a dark blue retail shirt with tan pants) and nametag on. And there he was, walking. Outside, nonetheless!

Logan's focus on his purposeful walk had nearly caused him to miss an anomaly in the path he walked on. The path, previously a solitary path, now split into two. This not being the typical layout of his town, Logan looked down both directions to see where they led. The right path seemed to lead to the friendly ol' UmbrellaSwap Emporium, while the left path seemed to lead to a swirling vortex of shimmering colors and glitter. Logan was torn: He oh-so desperately wanted to attain an umbrella, perhaps in exchange for one of the buttery biscuits he had packed along with him, but the gaping hole in the fabric of space intrigued him somehow... He walked to the left, straight into the vortex.

"Oh my! Where ever have I gone?" Logan chirped, thrusting his hands to the sides of his face, his eyes widening. Before him stood a foriegn world. A strange aura permeated the air around him. It felt... Dark. "It's ever so dismal here... Wait! What is that I feel? I feel... A glimmer of... HOPE!" Logan ran after the glimmer of hope, his intuition leading him. His intuition was correct, as he found himself in front of a shrine. A shrine with a pedastal. A shrine with a pedastal with a diamond case. A shrine with a pedastal with a diamond case with a strange device inside. Suddenly, an angel appeared in front of him.

"LOGAN!" the angel screamed.

"HEAVENS!" Logan yelped, jumping back an inch.

"It is nigh, thy time of arrival. Yon self is here. Ye hath come. It is now, you are taking form in my presence." the angel took a deep breath, "So now that you have come, you can save our world."

"Save your world!?" Logan cried, "That's crazy-talk! I cannot save a world! I don't even have an umbrella!" Logan waved his umbrella-free hand indignantly.

"But..." the angel whispered, "You must have... Biscuits..."

"Biscuits? Well... Yes..." Logan said, pulling out a biscuit, "But I don't see the similarities between..."

The angel snapped savagely at the biscuit, nearly taking Logan's hand off. The angel let out a moan of ecstacy and popped. The diamond case then shattered, allowing Logan to take the device. As he was about to grab it, the angel's voice returned, "LOGAN! YOU SHALL BRING TRUE HEARTS BACK TO THIS WORLD!" With that screech, Logan thrust his hand onto the small device. He hadn't noticed how much it resembled a walkman until just now. The only difference was that there were heart outlines in place of the tuner dial and display.

He didn't have time to inspect it closer just then, as a long horrid sword had just been swung at him. Logan cried out and fell back, awe-struck by the blade, whose wielder was cloaked in shadow. It was a tall man with long flowing hair. That's all Logan could make out.

"Simple child..." The man's voice was a syrup that coated the air around Logan, "You have no right to rob me of this world. I am destined to own it... You cannot be allowed to stand in the way of the future!"

The man raised his sword to strike again, when another voice, female, low, russian-sounding, called out, "Use the Heart Socket!"

Logan glanced to the voice for a split-second to see an odd purple woman with horns and glowing yellow eyes staring at him. Behind her, a more human-seeming young lady with a giant staff and simple medium long light brown hair seemed to be trying to restrain her. Logan's eyes shot back to the man with the sword, then to the device in his hand. He shoved it towards the man. It emitted a strange red aura.

"Damn! You found it! I may not be able to finish you now, but just you wait. Soon..." The man thrust his face forward, menacingly, revealing his bright blue eyes and his long white hair and his angelic face housing a nose so delicately formed, it was as if a child had pushed a finger through snow and transfered the graceful image to the visage of this man. He then leapt into the sky.

The world began to spiral around Logan. The last thing he remembered seeing before fainting was the goat woman and the other woman running towards him. And the center heart on the device glowed red.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan awoke in a fluffy room of pillows and mood lighting. The smell of pine incense flooded his nasal passages. The setting was so relaxed, Logan couldn't decide if he wanted to get up and see who had brought him here, or stay reclined, lavishly dozing in the decadent wonderland he had found himself in. The latter won out momentarily, as Logan's mind wandered to the recent past... The man with such elegant features, who had tried to slaughter Logan dominated his mind. He wondered who that beautiful being was, and why he wanted so badly to destroy him. Unable to control his faculties, due to the deep trance he had fell into, Logan began to mumble...

"How can something so bad feel so good..."

"He's awake!" the russian voice was familiar, yet startling, to the dazed Logan. The horned woman's face entered Logan's line of sight, "Someone fetch Yuna! The Chosen has awoken!"

Logan sat up abruptly, "Chosen? Huh? Where I am I? What's going on?"

The purple woman restrained Logan as he began to flail frantically, "Be calm!" she barked, "You have nothing to fear."

A soft, low, feminine voice interrupted, "Do not be afraid. This will make you feel better."

Suddenly, Logan could only see breasts. A glass of red liquid was forced into his hand, "W-what?" he stammered, but said no more as he felt compelled to drink the liquid. It was a sweet, delicious nectar that reminded Logan of the blissful days with his Mother... The sweet honey-berry juice she would make for him... The sweet, nurturing love... The mustache... Everything from his childhood flushed back... He was serene. "Ah... That was delightful... But now... Who are you?"

"I am Juice Lulu," the soft-voiced woman said. She backed up, revealing the pale skin, fur-lined top, belt skirt, and dark make-up that accompanied the breasts.

"I am Tamja," said the horned one.

"And I am Yuna..." spoke Yuna, entering the room.

"What's going on?" Logan demanded, solemnly.

"There is no time..." Tamja's cut-off was delayed, and therefore was merely a statement, "The New Sin is mounting an assault on our hideout..."

"He found out where we are?" Juice Lulu splashed.

"The New Sin?" Logan questioned. What was this strange world where beautiful men killed, and things dubbed 'The New Sin' seemed to roam free.

"We must hurry. I've found someone who can escort us safely to Dream Town." Yuna motioned for everyone to follow her. They did. Logan was alone. It was a fact that Logan did not like being alone in strange alternate dimensions, so he got up and followed them.

The hallway they had gone into was long and dark. Logan could barely see the hand in front of his face... "Hand!?" he yelped. The hand became a fist and Logan ran straight into it. The impact knocked him to the floor.

"Oh no!" Tamja screamed, as she turned around to combat the foe who Logan had struck himself on. She pulled her spiked one-handed mace of the eagle from it's holster. The holster was wicked cool. It was forest green with bright gold studs and orange flames blasting off the edge. She struck at the fiend with great force! It hissed, then lunged at Tamja, "RUN!!!" she screamed.

Logan began to run, then hesitated. "Go!" Tamja yelped, "I'll be fine. Catch up with Yuna!" Logan dashed passed Tamja and the fiend. He ran down the dark corridor, hoping to find safety. His heart was racing him to the end of the hall, and Logan was sure his heart would win. Finally, the walls around him expanded, and a dim light activated his cones. He heard a splash.

"Juice Lulu!" Logan cried out.

"I'm here Logan," she splashed again, "Is Tamja behind you?"

Logan choked, then he cried out with tears, "She saved me from a vicious fiend, but she told me to go on! I hope she's okay!"

"Don't worry about Tamja," Yuna comforted from the shadows, "She'll be fine."

"Can she buff and attack from afar?" Logan asked, hopeful.

"Well, no..." Yuna said, "But she can do decent damage, and drop totems."

"Never fear...' Juice Lulu comforted, taking Logan into her ample fur-lined bosom, "Tamja will be safe. We have places to be. She will catch up."

Logan began to feel wet, "Um... That smells like... Juice..." Logan fell limp and unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan felt strange and dream-like, like he was dreaming, or maybe just hallucinating, but probably dreaming. He spent what felt like seven minutes debating whether or not he was dreaming, hallucinating, or something else entirely. Before he could decide, a vision came to him. The vision had a voice, so it was more of a spectre or a phantasm... But since he hadn't decided if he was dreaming or not, it seemed like a vision.

"My lovely Logan..." the silky voice crept around him, like his mother's caring hands wrapped in a soft baby's blanket, "You do not understand what you are getting yourself into..."

Logan struggled to make out the figure before him. Though it was a mere thirteen inches away, all he could see was a blur where the face should be. It began to snow around him.

"A metaphor..." he thought, still trying to make a form from the blur that was the phantasmal vision-dream's face.

"You must not proceed..." the sexy matronly masculine voice said unto him, "You must give up now... I need you to do this for me..."

"But... I'm supposed to save this world..." Logan squeaked, "Even without an umbrella... And..." Logan felt the urge to pull out the gadget he had found. He did so. His urge satisfied, Logan realized what was happening... He thrust the gizmo into the face of the dreamy spectre. The beautiful blur hissed as it took form. The angelic man from before who had stood before him before trying to kill him now stood before him before trying to kill him! "NO!" Logan yelped.

The man's movements were like a choreographed dance of tantilizing pleasure, that Logan was caught, dumb-founded, momentarily. He was seized by pleasure... The man's flowing white hair and refined muscles shifted placement so delicately, Logan nearly wanted the man to kill him, if it meant he could see him in action.

Logan's passion was cut short when he realised the long sword that the man held was coming towards him. He fell to the ground and rolled out of the way, clumzily. This man meant to kill him, and Logan knew he had to get away. But... How could he run from a dream?

A sudden splash was heard. Logan's face felt cold... He sensed people around him, though did not see them completely. He looked back to the man, who stared at him with his glistening eyes. He spoke... "Logan... My heart... You cannot play with it so..." He rushed towards Logan, arms open wide. Then...

Logan awoke to breasts, "Juice Lulu!!!" He yelped.

"What is it, my juicy darling?" Juice Lulu splashed.

"The man... The man who tried to kill me before. He was in my dream."

Shocked expressions spread 'round to the others like irritable bowels to people who just shared the same tainted meat. ... Others? Logan looked around. He was not alone with Yuna and Juice Lulu. He was in a shiny conference room where others at in chairs around him... ... Around him!? Logan finally realized that he was sprawled out on a table. He lept up and got off the table.

"W-w-w-where am I!?" He finally managed to get out.

"We're in a safe place..." Yuna said, "At least I though we were..."

"If the new Sin was able to get into your dreams while you were here, he must know where we are..." These words were uttered by a weird looking man with a limp hand, smoked glasses, and a strange girl attatched to his legs. Further observation revealed that she was not attatched, but was actually biting something off of him. Or so it appeared.

The girl spoke, "We may only have a short time to escape... But where will we go?" The girl returned to her labor.

"I dunno!" Came a loud, irritating, scary voice from a short, stout woman, clasping a viola, " What do you think Pawnman?! PAWNMAN!? WHAT DO YOU THINK!? WE NEED AN IDEA PAWNMAN! PAWNMAN!"

Next to her, a man, who, indeed, was shaped like a pawn, gave a beleaguered sigh, but did not answer. This disobedience resulted in a shrill twenty minute rant from the strange woman next to her.

"Ah, allow me to introduce the others..." splashed Juice Lulu, "Those who have power to fight the new Sin have risen to our aid. She is Stacie. He is Pawnman. Together they make Stacie and Pawnman." Juice Lulu splashed to indicate the weird man and his attatchment, "They are Auron and Rikku. Rikku's servicing Auron. Auron requires servicing. It is not uncommon to see what you are seeing."

"I see." Logan nodded, understandingly. He then twitched and glanced around, panicked. "Where's Tamja!?"

"We haven't heard from her yet..." Yuna said, "But never fear. I hear the last patch was good for her. She should be fine."

"I... I... I hope you're right." Logan started to feel dejected again.

"How will we make him feel better if we cannot put him to sleep with my juice?" Juice Lulu splashed.

"We don't have time!" Auron insisted, "We must move now!"

Yuna sighed, "You are right, Auron. Everyone! Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

The group ran out a door and through a long corridor that eventually opened to the outside world. They were in a grassy area, with a nearby cave, and trees dotted here and there. Logan wanted to ask where they are, but he found that the urgency of the situation dictated that he should not let his love for geographical trivia overcome him at this time. Juice Lulu and Yuna broke out ahead of the group.

"Everyone... Look!" Yuna stretched out her arm to the distance, pointing with her fingers on the end.

"Oh no..." Juice Lulu splashed, "Sin has sent demons to kill us..."

Sure enough, demons could be spotted in the distance where Yuna's arm-fingers directed. Viscious, awful beasts with horns and purple fur. Auron drew his sword and commanded the others to draw their weapons.

"Stacie. Pawnman. Get Logan out of here." Auron swerved his limp arm over as if trying to point at the cave with it, "Take him in there. That cave will take you to the next True Heart charge location. We shall fend off the demons out here."

"Okay..." Pawnman sighed.

"DAMMIT PAWNMAN! YOU BETTER NOT LET US GET HIT!" Stacie screamed.

"FINE." Pawnman said sternly.

"Pawn? Pawn? What's wrong? What's wrong, Pawnman?"

Pawnman didn't respond. He simply began towards the cave.

"Pawnman! What!? What'd I do!? Pawn... FINE! FINE! Just sulk." Stacie followed him.

Logan who had stood half frightened by the scene he just observed, half intrigued by their location, snapped back into focus and followed them, wringing his hands worriedly.

"Oh, I do so hope we do not die!" Logan pleaded with the fates.

The group entered the cave. Around them were strange sights and smells that assaulted their senses savagely. Damp walls and strange crystalline growth provided an atmosphere of odd mysticism. Even more perterbing, the lack of monsters - not a single one in sight. This was quite alright by Logan's assessment. He would rather gaze into the dazzling crystals than into the mangled maw of a miserable monster or frightening face of a fanged foe.

They seemed to travel for hours, when, in fact, it had been mere minutes. But the crystals seemed to play tricks on them all, distorting time and space within all their perceptions. Luckily, the deception was simply in their heads, and not a horrific wizard playing awful pranks on their poor souls. Though this thought plagued Logan, it was soon dispelled upon the discovery of a source of light from above, and a ladder leading to what could only be assumed as freedom.

"It's about time Pawnman! GOD! I was getting tired of walking. Why did you even make us come this way!?" Stacie's anger continued as a beleaguered Pawnman lead them up the ladder.

"This seemed... far too... easy, sir." Logan said, slipping in parts of his speech between Stacie's shouts.

Pawnman's head had finally made it above ground, where he stopped, "Um..." he muttered, "Well, the good news is that we're here..."

"What IS it, Pawnman!? God dammit all!!! MOVE!!!"

But Pawnman did not hear her command, for a voice that was able to silence even Stacie's was announcing to them an ominous threat: "YOU WILL NEVER RESTORE THE TRUE HEARTS."

The beast that stood before them was twenty feet tall, with unconcerned eyes, the shape of a mushroom, and a heart of evil. Logan could sense this within the tunnel, "Eep!"

Pawnman sighed and lept out of the cave, sword drawn. He lunged towards the mushroom man, slashing at what he'd hoped would be flesh as tender as a typical fungus. He was disappointed. The blade scuffed the stalk, which seemed the consistancy of a spongy bone, still somewhat malleable, but mostly rigid.

"Blast." Pawnman cursed, spitting, "This foul beast is quite firm. It seems it'll take many jerks to blow this beast!"

"What the fuck does that even mean!?" Stacie hissed at Pawnman. As far as Logan could tell, this was the closest to support that Stacie had offered unto Pawnman. She climbed out of the hole, her short legs kicking about, brushing mud all over Logan's gentle face, "Dammit, Pawnman, if I have to do ANYTHING in this battle, you're gonna wish I hadn't."

"I know." Pawnman replied, as he dodged a wicked thrust from the tip from the mushroom's cap, "Now shut up and take care. This thing emits some sort of webbing from it's cap. We don't want to get caught up in it."

"Eep!" Logan cried, as he scrambled out of the cave, just in time, as the mushroom monster's thrust had just crashed into the tunnel, filling it with it's might, before collapsing it with it's awesome power, "This is not my heart-dream... Why can I not get an umbrella!?" Logan nearly began to weep.

Pawnman took advantage of the beast's distraction. When it had lunged downward, part of it's armor had receded near it's cap, leaving open a damp exposed layer. As it came back out, Pawnman cut at the now sagging armor, removing it completely, "There. Now I have a place to aim."

"Pawnman, you jerk. Now I have to do something. You're gonna pay for this later." Stacie took out her trusty viola and began to play it furiously, musical notes materializing and soaring towards the mushroom monster's now exposed head. The notes exploded, dealing minimal damage, "Why do I have to do everything around here!?"

Logan's eyes were flooded with tears, but that was not the reason his thought process had phased away from the battle. His mind, you see, had turned, yet again, to the beauty with the pure white hair. His angelic visage flooded Logan's mind. Logan recalled the brief smile the mystery man had flashed. What bliss it had been, for that one second, to be in the presence of such a smile. He imagined the man's smile blooming into a flower, and from the flower came the man's arms. His arms wrapped tenderly around Logan, as he sunk into ecstacy.

Unfortunately, it was time for action, and Stacie had to pull Logan out of his dream, "LOGAN! YOUR BONER IS SHOWING!"

"Eep!" Logan cried as he looked down. His boner, indeed, was showing. He had never been so embarrased in his life. What mortified him further was knowing what had caused his erotic distraction was the very being they were working to destroy.

Pawnman struck the beast with another swipe of his sword, but could not react in time to avoid the blow the mushroom monster delivered to him. He flew straight into Stacie, knocking them both over.

"Dammit Pawnman! What the hell are you doing!?" Stacie blared.

"Logan." Pawnman ordered, "Use the Heart Socket."

"But..." Logan hesitated, partially due to fear, partially due to the only half-limp penis awkwardly sitting in his khakis.

"Now." Pawnman yelled.

Logan pulled out the Heart Socket and thrust it forward with one hand. He used the other to cover his eyes. The red light shone out, as it had before, this time enveloping Stacie and Pawnman. Their constitutions soon returned to them.

"Wow. It's like Logan's red heart can gradually heal wounds." Stacie exposited.

"Lucky for us. Not for you." Pawnman said, delivering an uncharacteristically wry line to the naughty fungus. He lept forward, sword extending from his head, and delivered a diagonal head blow unto the cap of the mushroom. It spewed out red and white liquids before becoming engulfed in an orange light and fading out of existance.

At the ground where the mushroom had been, a pedestal now stood, glowing a gentle orange color. The three exchanged a look, and nodded. Logan approached the pedestal, Heart Socket still in hand. Once he stood directly in front of it, he felt fortified with a warm force inside of him. He glanced at his pants to assure no embarrasing indentation had occured. It had not. This was the power of the True Heart.

"Logan..." A raspy voice whispered, hissingly wisp-like, "You have found ways to overcome the False Heart beast and release the True Heart's beautiful power. Now you must claim the power for your Heart Socket. Hold it in your hands and say these words..." The sentence was inaudable, but Logan clearly understood.

Logan clasped the Heart Socket in his hands, forcing it in front of him. Then, with the most commanding tone he could muster, shouted out, "TRUE HEART! TRUE HEART! FULL OF GRACE! GIVE MY SOCKET A BIG KISS ON IT'S FACE!"

A light shone from the pedestal, temporarily blinding everyone around. When the light subsided, Logan's Heart Socket now glowed orange around the the center of red, "I've done it! I've saved a True Heart!" He cried out.

Stacie and Pawnman ran up to Logan and congratulated him. He smiled and thanked them on the outside, but his inner-self was once again wrapped around the memories of the one he loved. Wait... Did he just say love? Could it be? He hardly knew the man. But... It felt... No. He had to press onward. This was no time to be letting his boners get the best of him.

"So, what do we do now that the tunnel's collapsed?" Stacie wondered aloud, "We need to find a way back." She turned, violently, to Pawnman, "And by we I mean YOU!"

Pawnman sighed, "FINE."

They set off to find their way to safety.

"But where will we find safety?" Logan wondered, worriedly.

"Dream Town." Pawnman replied.


End file.
